


同谋

by maskmao



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: 两个演员的故事





	1. Chapter 1

序章

 

舞台通往休息室的狭长走廊，仿佛出生前最后一段甬道，太短太黑暗。从舞台上走下来的人，往往还在兴奋状态，对于他们来说，这条走廊是不存在的，就算一连演三个月，他们也不会注意到墙上的污痕，墙角的感应灯，左侧的消防栓和右侧的垃圾桶，他们前一秒还在聚光灯下愤怒、喜悦、悲伤，爱和恨，壮烈与不朽，下一秒便在休息室里恍然被疲惫包围，汗湿的内衣粘在身上，口干舌燥。

Timothy是被休息室的灯光撞醒的，他的四分之三的魂还在舞台上，躯壳和仅有的一点魂魄被传递进一个又一个拥抱。

“太棒了！”

“Tim，你今天的表演棒极了！”

“恭喜你，Tim，观众都为你疯狂了。”

“圆满结束，这简直是一次胜利的战役！”

直到他走进盥洗室，才体会到过度笑容让他脸部肌肉发酸，他搓了搓脸，现在还不能让微笑收工，剧院后门还等着为数不少的粉丝。他们大部分是冲着他来的，有的飞了半个地球，有的连续三个月天天打卡上班一样来为他捧场，他们爱他，爱他的笑容，他浅栗色的短发，他的蓝眼睛，他轻快的语速，他柔和的口音，他们也会煞有其事地称赞他的演技，像评论人那样分析舞台和剧本，指出独特之处。但Timothy内心清楚，他们爱的是Merlin，也许还有Ham，但Ham对他们来说太早了，那部剧红的时候还是千禧年。大部分女孩和男孩们是为了巫师Merlin来的，巫师Merlin有着浅栗色的短发，圆圆的蓝眼睛被一副黑框框住，恰到好处的社交恐惧，毛茸茸的一只小兔子，只有Arthur能揪着他的耳朵把他从兔子洞里拔出来。

Arthur。

Timothy擦干净自己，换上事先准备好的衣服，连续的演出让他看起来状态堪忧，他只好花更多的心思在造型上，粉丝们果然津津乐道于他每次的穿搭。他走出休息室，Lucas笔直站在门边，手里拄着一把伞。

“下雨了。”

“那我们得快点，别让他们淋雨。”Timothy越过他往出口快步走去。

“相信我，他们宁可淋雨也不想快点结束。”Lucas紧随其后。

Timothy摇头，如果再往前五年，三十五岁的Timothy对爱是有选择的，他选择那些恰到好处的，尊重的，礼貌的，认真的，聪明的爱，现在，四十岁的Timothy后背因为长时间站立而疼痛，眼睛里泛着血丝，眼袋和黑眼圈让他的脸显得皱巴巴的，他一边痛恨着演出，一边又希望能一辈子演下去，四十岁的Timothy需要很多很多爱，愚蠢的，盲目的，肤浅的，照单全收。

他在门前停下，Lucas上前一步，目光询问他，Timothy点点头，Lucas推开门。

雨丝和着欢呼扑向他。

Lucas为他撑起伞，Timothy走向人群，在拉起的横线内开始为粉丝签名，同时不停应对摄像头。

“你演得太棒了，我真的很喜欢你。”

“谢谢。”

“我太激动了，请原谅我。”

“我也很激动，来吧，是签在这儿吗？”

“Tim，这是你时隔多年后回归舞台，感觉怎么样？”

“棒极了，我都怀疑自己这么多年都在干什么。”

大家都笑起来。

Timothy调皮地眨眨眼。

一个粉丝问他：“接下去你会拍新戏吗？”

“当然，不过在这之前，我大概得休息一段时间。”

“我们好想知道King Arthur新一季什么时候会有？”

问题马上得到了纷纷响应。

Timothy握着签字笔回答：“我们得先有个好剧本，我和你们一样期待。”

粉丝们叽叽喳喳，一个女孩伸长手臂把手机递给他，他接过手机，桌面里是一张King Arthur的剧照，属于现代的西装Arthur和他穿毛衣的巫师Merlin并排站在夜色弥漫的伦敦街头，Timothy瞟了一眼把手机还给女孩：“我可猜不到你的密码。”

女孩不好意思地笑起来，接过手机输入密码打开了相机镜头，Timothy重新接过，他和女孩一起对着镜头微笑。

咔擦。

 

这张照片随后出现在了社交网站上，照片里女孩歪着头，Timothy也向她歪过头，在他们头顶是倾斜的透明雨伞，深景深的模式下远处剧院的围墙和24小时咖啡厅的招牌清晰可见，还有一辆停着的黑色车子。

这辆车子等来了夜色，等来了雨，剧院亮起了灯，剧院又熄了灯，粉丝们陆续出现又慢慢散去，喧哗鼎沸，人声渐熄，车门始终没有打开，车窗也没有摇下，它不知何时出现，也不知何时离去。


	2. Chapter 2

1.

1.

Noble在一次采访中声称他是为了Chris制作了King Arthur，这是他难得的真话。他当时刚好完成手头上的项目，正在考虑新作品，但是对于新作他只有一种模糊的感觉，这种感觉往往在起风前，云层变幻，流水突然打了一个漩。  
Chris的出现让他瞬间被灵感捕捉到了。Chris二十出头，辗转于剧院和一些电视台的小制作里，偶尔参与配音或者在电影里跑个龙套，他没有一副特别招人眼球的皮相，也没被时间和阅历打磨出光泽，这样的男演员像啤酒一样成打放在超市货架上，你走过都不会多溜一眼。但Noble走过的时候，上帝推了一把，Chris这瓶啤酒正好砸在Noble头上，啤酒瓶碎了，Noble被砸得头昏眼花之际被酒精味冲了一脑门，就这样认定Chris是他的缪斯，他的Arthur。  
他要拍一个关于Arthur王在现代的故事，把伦敦倒过来，镜面之下是另外一个世界，Arthur是地下王国的国王，他和他的搭档法师Merlin穿梭期间，收妖伏魔。  
Chris定下了，但Noble还需要为他找到他的Merlin。  
他们把邀约发出去了，有不少人应约前来，全都是冲着Noble的金字招牌，Noble安排Chris和他们一一对戏，他们有的英俊，有的演技精湛，有的经验丰富，但是那种模糊的感觉又来打扰他了，Noble总觉得哪里不对，可他也揣摩不出Merlin该是怎么个形象。  
直到Timothy走进那间屋子。  
Noble当然认识Timothy，毕竟英国就十二个男演员，他成名很早，Ham，一部小妞电影里的傻气男主，有很长一段时间人们都管他叫Ham。但那也是多年前的事情了，娱乐圈更新换代很快，他在Ham之后没有什么新的突破，在剧场和荧幕之间跳来跳去，他手里那碗爆米花也快见底了。Timothy想要试试看Merlin这个角色，Noble想，但他不需要试，当他走进这间屋子，Noble就在心里“哦”了一声，风来了。  
但Chris不知道，他准备好了对戏，他走上前和Timothy握手，Timothy比他矮，他们交握手的时候，他仰头瞧着Chris，笑起来，Chris本来客气的微笑便由衷了。  
两人默契地松开手，开始对戏。  
他们的表演片段是Arthur和Merlin的初遇。Athur受了伤跑进一家图书馆，撞上了管理员Merlin，剧本里Merlin穿着他标志性的毛衣，戴着象征书呆子的黑框眼镜，抱着一沓书，他和胳膊受伤的Arthur撞了个满怀。  
Merlin退后一步，书在半空停顿了一下，Merlin惊恐地瞪大眼睛，Arthur显然也注意到了书不合物理规律的坠落，他们面面相觑，书落地的一瞬间，两人齐齐动作——Merlin转身就跑，Arthur伸手一把抓住他的胳膊，在Merlin叫出声前把他推进书架深处，另一只手蒙住了他的嘴。  
“别动。”Arthur贴近他，压低声音说。  
Merlin被他的大手蒙住了半张脸，一双圆乎乎的大眼睛眨巴了两下，不置可否，全身却缩得更紧。  
Arthur转过头望向危险的方向，但Merlin实在抖得太厉害，这吸引了Arthur的注意力，他微微松开蒙住Merlin的手，另外一只手半是控制半是抚慰地托住他的背：“你还好吗？”  
Merlin已经说不出话来了，但好在他的眼睛还能动，他的眼珠转向Arthur身后，睫毛颤动，Arthur读出了恐惧，他扭过头——  
剧本里，这时候袭击的妖魔出现了，而Merlin无法控制的魔力也将爆发，救了他和Arthur一命。  
现场Chris松开了Timothy，还沉浸在情绪中的他捏了一下Timothy的肩膀安慰他，这当然逃脱不过Noble的眼睛。  
他站起来鼓掌：“看来我们的King Arthur找到了他的魔法师。”

Noble觉得自己是天才，这真的不是自大，他认为天才不过是上帝之手拨弄人世的工具，就像一把叉子或者一把刀，上帝选择这个人，而不是那个人，是因为这个人更顺手，于是这个人变成了天才。  
人不会创造，天才创造，本质上是上帝创造。  
这一次上帝借用他的手让Chris和Timothy相遇，彻底改变了他们的人生。

几个月后，King Arthur第一季播出，当晚实时搜索量和话题度就爆了，Chris一夜之间成了炙手可热的大明星，而人们开始叫Timothy法师 Merlin。

这时候人们包括Noble开始重新看到Chris，Noble发现他身上那些邻家的少年气在强悍的肢体控制和台词表现下变成了少年王者的锐气，他显得有些害羞的眼睛专注的时候就像冷冽的冰湖，而他嘴角勾起的弧度就像刀锋从你的皮肤上掠过，留下一抹温柔的血痕。  
女孩们为他疯魔了。  
Noble有些惊恐地发现自己无意之间买的彩票中了大奖。他迫不及待地把Chris和Timothy拉到家里，讨论起新一季的计划。  
“我想新的一季，除了妖魔，我们还要更深地挖掘Arthur和Merlin的关系。Arthur是一个孤儿，他独自长大，习惯了一个人在黑夜里穿行，是个彻头彻尾的独行侠，他有没有爱过？应该没有，他只知道战斗，现在他有了同伴，他需要学会适应团队合作，学会和人相处，他对Merlin冲满了保护欲，而他非常不习惯这种忽然涌起的对另一个人的保护欲，他不安到甚至莫名其妙地讨厌Merlin，他闯入他的世界，没有打一声招呼，就把他的心弄乱了。” Noble滔滔不绝地说，他看着他的两位主演，他们坐在桌边，Chris 手搁在桌上听得很认真，Timothy则托着下巴，嘴角衔着一抹微笑。  
果然，他打趣道：“听起来有点基咯。”  
Noble张开手：“女孩们喜欢这个——但我要说他们是柏拉图式的。”  
他瞟了一眼Chris，希望他能搭腔，但Chris没有出声，他于是继续说：“Merlin的问题也不少，他从小就隐藏着魔法秘密，被天主教的母亲诅咒是魔鬼，受到虐待。母亲意外死亡后就一个人在福利机构长大，他被霸凌过，有社交恐惧，害怕人群，看起来总想饱受惊吓，但他其实非常勇敢，还有一点隐藏的小坏脾气，他得在新一季释放他内心的勇气，为了保护Aurhr，他可以做到，也必须做到，当他完成自我的蜕变，他才能真正掌握魔法的力量。”  
“我建议我们多做几季再让他能把碗变没了，我可不想这么快结束。” Ariel走出来，手里端着盘子，“男孩们，来帮忙，准备晚餐了。”  
他们在餐桌前坐下，Ariel坐在Timothy对面，Hannah坐在Noble对面，Chris坐在Timothy身边。  
Ariel问他：“Tina怎么没有来？”  
“她在准备学位考。”  
Ariel做了一个夸张的表情，转向Timothy：“我真佩服她，我宁可为你生十个孩子，也不想读书。”  
Timothy挑眉：“我可养不起十个孩子，一个就够我头疼了。”  
Ariel笑着露出别提了的表情，接着转移了话题：“说到孩子，我的新书是一个关于单身妈妈的故事，这起源于我上次和Tim去度假时候在飞机上听到的故事……”  
“哦，别说了，我会向你扔杯子的。”  
Ariel爽朗地冲着她的男友大笑：“你明明就很喜欢那个故事。”

 

吃完饭，Ariel和Hannah去看她新买的一株兰草，Timothy抱着茶在后院逮到抽烟的Chris，他走上去，Chris发现他，便把烟掐了。  
“情绪不高啊。”Timothy站在他身旁，他双手抱着茶杯，茶应该很烫，冒着热气，窜上他的眼睛，湿漉漉的蓝。  
Chris望着他一会儿，说：“我们分手了。”  
Timothy握紧手中的茶杯，他低声说：“我很抱歉。”  
Chris嘴角动了动，笑得很淡：“不问问我为什么。”  
Timothy不动也不说话。  
“是她提的，她打算去美国读博士，不过我觉得美国也不是很远，她总要回来的，而且我也可以去看她，现在通讯这么发达，我们每天都可以联系，说不定比现在还要多沟通，这段时间我一直很忙。”Chris自言自语似地述说，又自己停下。  
他们并肩站着，远传传来小楼上的笑语，凸显两人之间的沉默。  
“但我还是同意了，Tim。”Chris声音比平时还要低沉，“她也许知道我会同意，才提的。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Timothy不知道事情具体发生在哪一刻，那种感觉可能在他第一次走进房间试镜的刹那他们眼神交汇时就发生了，但那时候他们都没有意识到。在这个圈子久了，你会发现化学反应是可遇不可求的，高超的演技可以帮助进入角色，但化学反应不属于角色，化学反应是演员本身的，更私人，不是每个人都能遇到。  
听起来就像爱情。就是爱情。  
Timothy年纪比Chris 大，他比他更早意识到这点，彼时Chris还懵懵懂懂，他只是直觉自己非常喜欢跟Timothy对戏，他们默契得像拍档多年，又新鲜得好像每一回都是初见。无论Chris怎么抛出，Timothy总能接住，他的情绪完全被调动起来，他看着Timothy根本不需要浸入就变成了Aurhur，Timothy也一样，虽然他们本人的性格和角色完全不一样。Chris有着大男孩的闹腾和羞涩，Timothy则尖嘴利舌，脑子转得飞快，永远是片场的开心果。但是当场记板拍下的瞬间，他们就成了Arthur和Merlin。  
Aurthur带着Merlin在伦敦街头奔跑，他们追逐着一个造祸的妖魔，Aurthur一马当先，为Merlin扫开障碍物，为他打开门，在他从高物上跳下的时候，伸手护住他。  
导演Young笑起来，他让他们停一下：“Chris，你太保护Tim了。”  
Chris没明白。  
Young比了一个动作：“Merlin会用魔法让障碍物消失，别做多余的事。”  
Chris想了想，说：“但是Aurthur就是会这么做，他想要保护Merlin，也想在他面前炫耀他的力量和速度，他从来没有这么想要保护一个人，留住一个人。”  
Timothy喝了一口水，这时候笑着打圆场：“他们才刚开始合作，这时候Aurthur还不习惯Merlin的力量，所以他会为保护他做一些看起来傻乎乎的事情，等到他意识到小法师远比他看起来的强大，他就会习惯他的力量，那时候他完全放心把自己后背交给Merlin，直管往前冲。”  
Chris转头看着Timothy，眼睛亮亮的，嘴角翘得老高。  
Young受不了地表示投降：“行吧，你们小两口说了算。”  
工作人员发出笑声，这也是这部剧的常用梗，在剧里无论是圆桌骑士，还是妖魔，总是把他们误会成一对情侣。  
Chris就像小孩子第一次吃到糖，快乐得不知道怎么办才好，他走在片场围着Timothy转，连背台词都要坐在Timothy身边，Timothy不耐烦，跑得远远的，过了一会儿，就看到Chris又卷着剧本晃过来。  
“你就不能安静地坐在那儿背台词吗，小狗狗。”Timothy背起手，他比Chris矮，喜欢站在台阶上跟他讲话，这样他们就一样高了。  
Chris一只耳朵挂着耳机，晃晃手里的剧本：“我恨Noble，他给我的台词厚得像世界史。”  
“陛下，你可是过目不忘。”  
“法师，快给我来点魔药。”  
“你们小两口能不能别挡着门。”道具组推着他俩，从楼道里经过。  
Chris顺势走到了Timothy一边，两人手臂贴着手臂在门廊的阴影下挨着。Chris把另一只耳机递给Timothy：“听听看。”  
Timothy瞅他一眼，假装嫌弃地笑，手却已经伸过去把耳机抓过来，嘴里絮叨着：“我可不听傻乎乎的流行歌曲。”  
他的话音戛然而止，耳机里传来Chris的重低音，念着台词：“我需要我的法师，我需要你一直在我身边，帮我看清这个世界。”  
Timothy的耳朵像被烫到一样，他一把扯下耳机，跳开一步，大声说：“你怎么还录台词！自恋吗！”  
“在帮助记忆，闭上眼睛不看剧本的时候也可以记忆……你耳朵怎么红了？”  
Timothy转身就走：“别跟着我，Chris。”

拍摄结束的那天，剧组一起去派对，Ariel把Allen带来了，Chris的女友Tina也来了，剧组的氛围很好，就像一个大家庭聚会。Allen只有5岁，Chris把他举高高，Allen圈着他的脖子，开心地被他抱来抱去。  
Ariel得了空，才能陪在Timothy身边，她笑着看儿子和Chris：“Chris可真喜欢孩子，他会是一个好爸爸。”  
Timothy不配合地吐槽：“他自己就是个小孩。”  
Chris抱着Allen走到了Tina身边，Tina岔了一块水果喂给他吃，他张嘴叼住水果，一抬头正好撞上Timothy的目光，水果一下子就噎住了，他咳得惊天动地。  
“上帝啊。”Ariel丢开Timothy，跑去接过Chris怀里的儿子。  
Tina急忙抚着Chis的背，Chris满脸通红得拿过水杯，借着喝水的余间看到Timothy一脸幸灾乐祸地冲他笑，他突然涌起一股冲动，他想把他抓过来，狠狠咬他一口。

 

晚上Timothy收到了Chris的信息，诉说和他合作的愉快，以及“就算没有下一季，也是我最开心的一段经历了。”  
Timothy微笑着看他，想逗他，“那就好，因为确实没有下一季了”或者“你可是我最糟糕的合作对象了。”  
但最后他只是写下：“我也是。”  
接着在Allen跑过来要他讲故事前，按下了发送键。

 

第一季大获成功后，他们开始频繁地上节目宣传。Chris还不太习惯这种马不停蹄的生活，他还没有意识到他从此开始了完全不一样的人生。到处是关于他的新闻，他八百年前的老底都被翻出来，媒体用各种词语夸赞他，社交网络上女孩们为他发疯。  
Timothy觉得他有点晕头转向了。  
“别被他们带跑了， 你只管跟着自己的节奏来。”Timothy告诉他。  
他们在一家餐厅喝咖啡。  
Chris发出低沉的咕哝：“我不明白他们到底喜欢我什么，他们根本不了解我，他们想象一个不存在的我，然后大肆吹捧……”  
“我明白的。”Timothy安慰他，“这就是成名需要面对的一切，你随便的一句话会被无限放大，你任何一个举动都会有各种解读，你要付出的是你的隐私。”  
“那我得到了什么？”  
“钱，机会，很多很多。”  
他们埋了单从餐厅里出来，不知道是谁先认出来，许多人开始冲他们拍照，还有人走上前来向他们要签名，一时间到处冒出人，他们被团团围住。有个高大家伙伸长手臂，他的手机都怼到Chris脸上了，Timothy一把拂开他的手，吼道：“你他妈的小心点！”  
人群发出喧哗声。  
Chris揽住Timothy的肩膀，圈着他在餐厅保安的护送下走下台阶，钻进车子里。  
车子开出很远，两人都沉默着。  
Chris突然说：“明天一定会上新闻。”  
“哦闭嘴吧你。”Timothy厌烦地转过头看向车窗外。  
Chris屏了两秒，开口：“是谁刚才在餐厅里说别被他们带跑了，习惯成名的代价。”  
Timothy不说话，过了一会儿，大概越想这事越滑稽，他终于掩住嘴巴轻咳，Chris瞥向他，牵起嘴角：“法师，你可真言不由衷。”  
Timothy笑出声：“够了，谁知道他们会这么疯。”  
“你需要一个保镖。”  
Chris望向他。  
Timothy轻笑着说：“毕竟Merlin不能一直在你身边。”

记者采访Chris：“跟我们聊聊你的同事Timothy。”  
Chris想了想说：“他总能把我逗笑，无论何种情况，有时候我想我需要把他随身携带，就像那种幸运符，他是我的幸运符。”  
“幸运符先生，吃早餐了。”Ariel瞧着平板里播放的娱乐新闻——Chris正在接受采访，媒体爱死这对新晋的电视搭档——把三明治和茶放下，Timothy接过，开始为自己那份加番茄酱。  
“那些女孩们会疯的，你知道吗，他们喜欢你们两个是一对，Merthur你知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就是你俩的组合，她们觉得你们是一对，在社交网站上都这么称呼，她们写关于你们的同人小说，画画，她们可真有才——你番茄酱加多了吧！”  
Timothy反应过来，看着红红的番茄酱，失去了胃口，他拿过茶杯，喝了一口茶：“对了，这周Noble约我们一起吃饭，他想聊聊下一季的剧本。”

 

他们并肩站在院子里，小楼上传来寥落的笑语。  
Chris声音比平时还要低沉，“她也许知道我会同意，才提的。”  
Timothy笑起来：“怎么，红了，就把糟糠之妻甩了，这可不地道，Chris。”  
Chris罕见地没有被他逗笑，他盯着Timothy，Chris的眼睛有天生的虹膜异色症，暮色四合，这双眼睛在光线变幻下呈现风暴来临前天空混沌的橘色，他不说话，不笑，那种内收的如刀锋一样冷冽的气势便收不住，就像从黑夜里走出的亚瑟王。Timothy的张牙舞爪这时候就派不上用场了，他双手捧着茶杯，Chris伸手握住了Timothy的肩膀，他的手又大又宽，在Timothy的肩膀上就像老鹰擒住了小鸟把他一把提上空中，四野的风环绕着他们。  
Chris贴近他：“你知道原因。”  
Timothy张嘴，他的嘴动着，声音却迟到了。  
Chris突然放开他，从他身前越过：“Noble，我们正在讨论新一季。”  
Timothy背对着他们，像一只刚刚遭受袭击的小动物，还难以从僵直状态恢复，他听到Noble说：“是吗？你们有什么新想法。”  
Chris笑着说：“我的想法就是我需要我的法师，一直在我身边。”

 

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

3.  
Timothy去了美国一趟，King Aurthur第一季的成功让他接到了一部好莱坞大制作。他们告诉他，他是他们考虑的第一个也是唯一一个主演，Timothy很高兴，当然啦，谁会和名利过不去，但是当他把详细的计划书拿到手，却犹豫了。  
“档期和King Aurthur冲突。”Timothy和经纪人谈，“我不可能放弃King Aurthur，想都没想过。”  
经纪人Harris知道他的脾气，Timothy非常固执，他的个性其实不适合娱乐圈，他能走到今天除了一张漂亮脸蛋和业务水平真的没得说以外，很重要的原因是他确实如Chirs 说的是个幸运星，他参演的作品很少有烂片，票房/收视率和口碑总有一项成绩很漂亮，有时候二者皆是，比如King Aurthur。  
Harris说：“我和他们谈，看看能不能等你拍完King Aurthur第二季——不过别抱太大希望，好莱坞从来不等人。”  
Timothy微笑：“那是他们的损失。”

结果Harris真的把项目谈下来了，Timothy也很吃惊，对方确实诚意满满。坐在回程的飞机上，Harris兴奋得坐不住：“Tim，有时候你运气真的不错，你这个幸运小子，以后我是不是要和你在比弗利山庄混了。”  
Timothy摇头笑：“你想多了，我的目标是做自己喜欢的工作，赚点钱，然后有足够的时间晒太阳，喝茶，听唱片。”  
“你可真没有野心，做这行没有野心是不行的，你会被那些疯狂刨食的家伙挤出去。”  
“我不好好在这里吗，还带你拿了A制作。”  
Harris无奈地摇头。

三月份King Aurthur第二季开拍。Timothy在化妆间换上了Merlin的行头，走出来正好遇到Chris，他身边跟着一个年轻小伙，手里提着茶。Chirs跟他打了个招呼，回头从小伙子手里拿过茶，递给Timothy，Timothy接过，揶揄他：“现在都有助理了。”  
“他叫Webb。听说你去了趟好莱坞？”  
“他们想让我演一部传奇片，时间和King Aurthur冲突，我推了，不过对方后来说愿意等我的档期，挺幸运的不是吗？”  
Chris有点诧异：“你为了king Aurthur推了好莱坞？”  
Timothy看他的表情，迟疑地说：“有什么不对吗？”  
Chris没说话，举起茶喝了一口。  
Timothy盯着他，心里有点说不上是什么滋味。这时候Young走过来催促他们准备，Chirs去换装，Timothy一个人坐在座位上捧着茶发呆。突然，一只手伸过来，挑了一下他的眼镜，Timothy吓了一跳，抬起头，Chirs——Aurthur站在他面前，他穿着那件标志性的黑色西装，露出白色的袖口，他逆光而战，卷发桀骜不驯地把光线弄乱，他微笑地低头望着他：“法师，在等我吗？”  
Timothy心里那点微妙的感觉像茶杯上的水蒸气一样悄然蒸发，他仰头看着Chris，不知不觉地微笑：“My King。”  
三月的天气还很冷Timothy很怕冷，他在拍摄间隙披着他的绒毛棉袄，像一只蜷缩的小刺猬。Chris里头穿着西服外头套着羽绒衣，在片场晃来晃去，总是能神不知鬼不觉地晃到他身边。Timothy不想理他，Chris也不需要他说话，就在他身旁看剧本。其他人经过就说，你们小两口冷战啦？  
Timothy抬起头来，瞪眼，对方就跑走了，他的坏脾气是出了名的。  
Chris把剧本举到脸上，低声笑，他的声音比一般男人低沉，笑起来总是让Timothy毛骨悚然。  
“离我远点，Chris。”Timothy低头看剧本。  
Chirs也低头看剧本：“你怕什么，我又不会要求你什么。”  
“得了吧，小子。”  
“还是你希望我做什么？”  
Timothy不可控制地脸红了，他正想说什么，Noble走过来：“你们——Tim，你发烧了吗，脸这么红？”  
Chris发出低沉的笑声，Timothy脸更红了，他气呼呼地从椅子上站起来，跑开了。  
下一场戏是他俩被妖魔追逐，躲进暗巷。Chirs从椅子上站起来，Webb接过他的外套，他远远地瞧着Timothy，解开衣领，随手抓了抓卷毛，把自己搞得落拓又不羁，接着向他走过去。  
Aurthur一把抓过Merlin的手，两人跑了几步，闪身钻进暗巷，Merlin害怕得不行，Aurthur伸手摘下他的眼镜，抛到一边，一手捂住他的嘴，把他拖进怀里，躲在暗巷的角落。  
“别看。”Aurthur声音低低地在耳边响起。  
Timothy却走神了，Chris身上雪松和海盐的味道从他的掌心传来。Chris几乎是立刻感觉到了，他发出一声只有两人能听到的哼笑，Timothy为自己的心不在焉和想入非非羞耻，他耳朵尖都红了，发烫的皮肤和灼热的呼吸让Chris也有了反应，他更紧地拥住了Timothy，把他毛绒绒的脑袋压在自己胸膛上。  
直到导演喊停，两人迅速地分开。  
Young从监视器里探头看他俩：“……你们什么情况？”  
“我有点发烧。”Timothy胡乱摆摆手，“我要去喝点茶。”  
Chirs去拖车里找Timothy，手里拿着药意思意思，关上门，他就把药扔在沙发上。  
“你太不专业了，Tim。”  
Timothy不可置信地扭头看他：“怪我咯？”  
Chris瞧着他，突然凑过去吻住他，Timothy一下子站起来，拖车狭小，他撞上了身后的桌子，东西稀里哗啦掉下来，发出巨大的声音，等到那声音落下去，Chris站在门边，Timothy抵着车窗，尴尬地对看着。  
片刻，Timothy开口：“你到底想怎么样？”  
“别装的像你没感觉。”Chris立刻说。  
“我有过男朋友，如果你指的是这个，在Ariel之前。”  
Chris烦躁地摆手：“我不想听这个。”  
“那你想听什么，听这个——”Timothy把手指划了一圈指片场，“你不是第一天干这行，演戏有时候会让人脑袋混乱，因为我们需要把自己变成另外一个人，但是这是短暂的，Chris，没必要为了这些头脑发热一时冲动做什么决定，通常来说，这时做的决定总是错误的，百分百后悔。”  
“我愿意要错误，后悔也是以后的事情。”Chris说。  
“我不愿意！”Timothy上前一步，他压低声音，“我有Ariel，有Allen，我不想后悔。”  
Chris看着他几秒钟：“你已经后悔了。”  
他打开车门，出去了。

第一季的King Aurthur拿到了最佳剧本、最佳男主、最佳男配、最佳摄影等一堆提名，他们在第二季拍摄间隙去参加颁奖晚会。Ariel也来了，她穿着一条深色的礼服，显得非常干练，她是个作家，从前很少跟着Timothy出席活动，在红毯上却出乎意料地落落大方。他们在会场里落座，Timothy坐在Ariel和Chris中间，Ariel越过Timothy跟Chris说话：“塔罗牌说今晚我们会大获全胜。”  
“得了吧，Ariel。”Timothy翻了个白眼。  
Chris笑笑，没有回答。真的像Ariel说的，他们大获全胜，只除了最佳男主。颁奖礼结束后，Ariel开车，Timothy坐在副驾驶，Ariel心情很好地哼着歌：“我们应该回去庆祝一下，Allen一定睡了。”  
Timothy冲着车窗玻璃里的女友点点头。  
“我就说塔罗牌很准，不过Chris太可惜了，他看起来有点伤心，我觉得评委对他有偏见，他太年轻又红得太快，你知道的，那些老家伙大概有点想压压他的风头……”  
“Ariel。”Timothy突然打断她，“我想去和Harris讨论一下新戏的事情，他明天开始要休假了，我想现在过去。”  
“现在？”Ariel有点错愕，但她看Timothy似乎打定了主意，只好说，“我送你去吧。”  
“不用了，你回去陪Allen，我那边完了就回来。”  
Ariel没说话，又往前开了一点，她在路边停车，Timothy解开安全带下车。Ariel从后视镜里看到他上了一辆出租车，她点了一支烟，把车窗放下。

Timothy从出租车上下来，边走边解开领结，他心里很混乱，他不知道自己在干什么，脑海里一半是Chris失落的微笑，一半是他站在拖车门口，冲他说你已经后悔时傲然的眼神。  
Fuck me！  
他走到了Chris家门口，他一手撑着门，平息心跳，食指悬在门铃上，没有按下去。  
走吧，Timothy，你在这干什么，你得回家，Ariel在家里，Allen在家里，你这个混蛋，回家去！  
他收回手，正准备转身，就在这时候门开了，Chris穿着颁奖礼上白衬衫，肌肉把衬衫完全撑起来，他的袖口卷起，露出结实的小臂，一手扶着门，平静地看着他。  
Timothy深呼吸，他舔了舔嘴唇，努力想要组织语言：“听着，我觉得他们错了，你应该拿奖，你很棒，你是最棒的，Chris——”  
Chris没让他说完，他上前一步，那双对Timothy来说太大的手抓住了他的后颈，Timothy觉得自己几乎是被拎进去的，他听到门在身后撞上的声音，下一瞬间，他的背撞上了门，Chris的双手捧住他的脸，倾身吻下来。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

4.  
Young和Noble都觉得第二季的拍摄比第一季更顺利，Chris和Timothy简直火花四溅，两人的化学反应比第一季还要强烈，一个看向另外一个，眼神里漏出的光都像能把对方点亮，他们在戏里站得太近，戏外街头街尾还在互发短信。  
这一场戏是第二季的最后一幕，为了保护Merlin，Aurthur被恶魔的利剑刺穿胸膛，坠落深湖，悲恸让Merlin的魔力完全爆发，湖水结冰，冻住了Aurthur，Merlin在结冰的湖面上连滚带爬，摔倒在地，他隔着冰尘，看着死去的Aurthur，把脸贴在冰面上。  
这场戏一次就过了，工作人员马上跑上去用大衣裹住Timothy，他的情绪因为Merlin而崩溃，像只被雨水浇湿的小鸟，合拢了羽翼，瑟瑟发抖。Chris这时走上去，隔着棉衣拥抱他，贴着他低声安慰。  
Young瞅着，瞅着，和Noble说：“他俩没问题吧？”  
Noble反应了一下才意识到他指什么，他不以为然地说：“他们都是专业演员，只是受人物情绪影响，别想太多了——再说，他们现在这样才能完美地展现Aurthur和Merlin的深刻的关系。”  
两位话题中的主角上了拖车，刚合上门，Chris就迫不及待地吻住Timothy。Timothy被他推到在沙发上，棉衣滑落下来，露出他单薄的戏服。Chris一只腿蜷起在沙发上，俯低身子，把Timothy推进沙发里，Timothy本来就比一般男演员矮小，这时候腿勾着陷在沙发里就显得更小，Chris几乎克制不住心里那种酸胀的感觉。他不断亲吻着Timothy，他的法师嘴唇冰凉，在他的唇齿间像一片雪花般融化。  
“我现在就想要你。”  
“不……不行，Chris……”Timothy用膝盖抵住身上的男人，小小的双手扶住他的肩膀，气喘吁吁，“你疯了吗？”  
“早疯了。”Chris的眼睛在拖车黯淡的光线里显得幽暗。他长得并不是平常意义上的英俊，狂疏的眉毛，细长的眼睛，瘦削的脸，他笑起来的时候很温柔，但不笑的时候，就显得狠而冷。Timothy见过他在戏里发怒的时候，面对伤害Merlin的妖魔，Aurthur的眼睛像燃烧的恒星，他整张脸都成为愤怒的具象，力量在绷紧的肌肉下蓄积，Timothy平时看起来很厉害，但其实色厉内荏，会偷偷的害怕他。  
而性有时候和愤怒如此相似。  
Timothy伸手揽住他的脖子，Chris顺势压上他，把一头卷毛蹭在他颈窝，Timothy贴着他的耳朵说话，鼻息吹拂着一缕小卷毛：“我的大男孩。”  
Chris愣了一下，他的身体因为这句话放松了，那种压迫感从他身上褪去，他重新变回那个喜欢围着Timothy打转的男孩。  
“我爱你。”  
Timothy愣了愣，没想到他会这么说。  
Chris抬起头，让Timothy可以看清他的表情，看清他是认真的：“我爱你，Tim。”  
Timothy听出了他这句话里的讨要，他却没有办法回答他，他只能说：“我也爱你，Chris。”  
Chris看着他，失望的情绪一闪而过，但他没有再纠缠这个话题，他俯身把Timothy抱起来，把他安置在腿上，他们时间不多了，可以做的事情有限，他不想争吵。

 

第二季拍摄结束，Timothy没时间跟宣传，就去美国拍新戏了。他只能通过新闻看到国内的宣传，第二季播出的成绩比第一季还好，Chris的人气再上一层，上了权威杂志，尽管没有拿奖，但他已经稳稳站上了国内一线。  
Timothy空下来就把手机抓在手里，同剧组的人笑话他像个网瘾患者，他连怼回去的时间也没有，随他们调侃，他低着头看着手机，抓住一切空暇时间和Chris联系。  
他们像两个第一次恋爱的青少年一般狂热。  
Timothy的新戏全外景拍摄，他们每天都要乘几个小时的车去野外拍戏，他每天都累得爆粗口。他也是在这时候雇佣了Lucas，他是Harris帮他安排，Timothy除了工作合约和法律问题，都是一个人搞定一切，他知道自己脾气不好，要求又多，所以不想给自己和别人添麻烦。但Harris坚持，他现在不一样了，好莱坞是最势力的地方。Lucas来了以后，Timothy起先有点不适应，但Lucas很有经验，他话不多，沉默地让人注意不到，但是随时需要的时候又能准确地帮忙，自从有了他，Timothy有时候怀疑自己以前是怎么过的。  
这天Timothy和Lucas一起回酒店，Timothy累得不想说话，Lucas帮他拿着东西，走到房间门口，Lucas突然拽了Timothy一把，Timothy不明所以地看向他。Lucas打开房门，冲Timothy说：“在这等着。”  
Timothy还没回答，Lucas就冲进去了，房间里传来了撞击声和惨叫，Timothy急忙跑进去，他张大看嘴：“what the hell——”  
Lucas把Chris制住了，他冲Timothy说：“去叫人！”  
“不……你先放开他！”  
“？”  
“放开他！”  
Lucas迟疑地松手，Chris从地上爬起来，脸色阴沉：“他是谁！”  
Timothy简直一个头两个大：“他是我的保镖——别管了，Lucas你先回去吧。”  
Lucas站直了，皱眉瞥向Chris：“你确定？”  
“我非常非常百分之一百的确定，你就走吧。”  
Lucas离开了。Timothy和Chris站在房间里，你看我我看你，终于一起笑出来。Timothy上前环住他，Chris低头亲吻他的法师，在他嘴唇边低语：“见你一面还有生命危险。”  
Timothy咯咯笑，他推着Chris倒在床上，跨坐在他腿上，去扯他的T恤：“你应该告诉我你来了，你这个傻瓜。”  
Chris一边脱衣服一边伸手勾住Timothy的脖子，让他俯身和他接吻，气喘吁吁地说：“我是跑出来的。”  
Timothy停下：“什么？”  
“明天还有见面会，但是我太想你，所以我溜了出来。”  
Timothy觉得脑子直冒礼花：“你真的疯了！”  
“那你呢？”  
“我也疯了。”Timothy凑上去吻他，恨不得把一颗心喂给他。  
Chris天没亮就要走了，Timothy明明快要困死了，却根本睡不着，他们在床上抱着亲来亲去，Chris几次想走，又被他缠着重新回到床上。直到他真的不得不走了，他在床边狼狈地穿裤子套鞋子，急着去赶飞机，Timothy歪头靠在床上笑：“慢点，罗密欧。”  
Chris低笑回应：“我们耽误的时光，好比白昼点灯一样。”  
“你真的喜欢莎士比亚。”  
“没错，我的人生清单里一定要演《哈姆雷特》。”  
“你还有什么要做的吗？”  
“很多很多。”Chris终于穿戴整齐，他走到床边，俯身亲吻他的恋人，嗓音因为疲惫更显低哑，“我会慢慢细数给你，我的法师。”

Chris准时出现在见面会上，心情很好地接受采访。隔着大洋，Timothy看着他发来的照片和视频，糟糕地发现自己更想他了，他从来没觉得一部戏的拍摄周期有这么长。没想到只过了几天，Chris又飞来了，这次他光明正大地下了飞机。  
Timothy收到他的短信，他已经在路上了。  
“同事探班，有什么可奇怪的。”他在信息里说。  
Timothy扶着额头，这很奇怪好吗，到底哪个同事会去别的剧组探班，只有情侣才这样做！他把信息发给Chris。  
Chris半天才回他：“我们不就是吗？”  
Timothy盯着信息，悄悄地笑，又偷眼看四处有没有人注意。接下去的拍摄他完全就不在状态，就像等放学的小孩子，同组的老前辈Goss注意到了，问他要不要休息一下。就在这个时候他听到了喧哗声，然后是一个熟悉的低沉的含着笑意的声音，虽然还听不清他说在说什么，但Timothy已经无法控制上扬的嘴角。  
Goss疑惑地挑眉，当他越过Timothy的肩头看到走进来的Chris，老人家立刻明白了，他拍拍Timothy，狡黠地眨眨眼。Timothy转过身，强迫自己不要像一只爱情鸟一样飞进Chris怀里，到处都是摄像机呢。Chris走到他面前，张开怀抱，Timothy把自己嵌进那个熟悉的胸膛里，他们控制着不要抱太久，但分开的时候，手臂都还搭在对方身上，目光缠绕在一起。  
Timothy觉得自己有必要做那个懂事一点的，他先退出了私人距离，用大家都能听到的声音说：“Chris，来吧，我带你四处转转。”  
摄像机跟着这对当红电视搭档在片场里打转，Timothy心不在焉地为Chris介绍，Chris始终很开心很有兴趣的样子，但熟悉他的Timothy知道他根本都没在听的。  
他们最后完成了合照和拍摄，Timothy跟剧组的同事说要带Chris出去转转，两个人就迅速溜了。  
Lucas跟着他们，一直到酒店房间门口，Timothy先走进去，Chris在关门之前叫住Lucas：“上次是个意外，抱歉了，老兄。”  
Lucas点点头，表情有点复杂地看着他把门合上。  
门合上的瞬间，Timothy就跳进了Chris的怀里，他们像两个小孩一样一起倒在床上，Timothy骂他蠢货，疯子，还有他发明的奇怪叫法，用那种饱含爱意的声音诅咒他把他拖进蜜糖地狱。  
“我来除了看你，还有一件事，我将参与你们的这部戏。”  
Timothy张大了嘴：“你一定是在开玩笑！”  
Chris摇头，原来他们的一个重要演员临时退出了拍摄，公司联系到Chris救急，本来不抱太大希望，谁都知道演员特别是当红演员的档期都排的很满，但是出人意料的是Chris马上答应了。  
对付的接洽人看他签了合同，忍不住调侃：“也许因为我们有了梅林法师，才能请到亚瑟王。”  
Chris抬头冲他调皮一笑：“谁说不是呢？”  
Chris笑着：“I’m here for you。”  
Timothy说不出话，他抱住Chris，两人的胸膛贴在一起，心脏的跳动频率渐趋一致，两个人就像共享一颗心，只觉得幸福得让人害怕。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

5.  
Goss有天对Timothy说，你看过这个吗？  
然后发了一个地址给他，Timothy点开就疯了，他用手捂着半张脸，一边傻笑一边红透了脸。  
“她们太有想象力了。”Timothy摇头。  
Goss则似笑非笑地看着他：“我还以为她们钻到你们床底下了。”  
Timothy听出了他的言外之意，他有点尴尬地说：“Goss……”  
Goss不在意地挥挥手，示意自己不在乎真相，但他想了想又说：“在我年轻的时候，那还是违法的，现在时代不一样了，瞧瞧这些图，有的人明明不是，也乐意营造假象，粉丝喜欢媒体也有话题。可是如果这一切是真的，又是另一回事了，这个圈子里多的是，但是有几个敢公开，你今天公开人们夸赞你是英雄，但是一周后你就会发现你接不到工作了，他们只是说你不合适，至于哪里不合适，他们会告诉你许多的理由除了那个理由，但你心里清楚那就是唯一的理由。”  
Timothy舔了舔嘴唇，试着分辩，却不知道该分辩的是自己不是，还是他说的并不然。  
Goss却又说：“不过，你的问题难道不是Allen吗？”

Ariel的新书卖得很不好，她的投资也失败了，视频电话里，她看起来很焦虑。Timothy让她不要为钱的事情发愁，自己现在的片酬可以应付两个人的问题。  
“你需要我去看你吗，我可以把Allen送到姐姐那儿，老天，我想你了。”  
“我也想你，但是，我们马上就要结束了，就好好待在家里等我回去，好吗，别想东想西的，我会给你带礼物。”  
合上电脑，Timothy看着坐在对面沙发上的Chris，他在读剧本，但是Timothy确定他一页也没翻过去。这时候他抬起眼睛，他们四目相对，一时都不知道该说什么。  
“你想给她买什么礼物？”  
“我不知道，有时间可以去附近转转，我们一起。”  
“当然。”Chris手指在沙发扶手上敲了两下，视线重新回到剧本上。他的睫毛垂下，嘴唇抿成一条直线，这样子看起来冷淡而疏离，让Timothy心里发慌。他走过去，半跪在Chris身前，把剧本从他手里抽走。Chris目光转向他，他的脸上没有表情，虹膜异色症的眼睛此刻像无机质的玻璃，Chris高兴的时候可以让人如沐春风，觉得他可爱甚至有点冒傻气，但你绝不能低估他的骨子里的强势。不知道从什么时候开始起，他们的立场微妙地颠倒了——Chris仍然表现的像一只金毛猎犬，围着Timothy打转，偶尔从身后扑上来把他抱住，用厚重的低音在他耳边哼哼。他跟媒体说，两人在戏外并不是亚瑟王和他的小法师梅林，Timothy在他们的关系里占上风——但Timothy知道这不是真的，他俩都知道，Chris在掌控他，角色是演员身体里的一部分，那个充满控制欲的亚瑟王一直隐藏在Chris体内。  
“原谅我。”Timothy牵过Chris的大手，在他手心印上一枚温柔的吻。  
Chris反手抓住Timothy的下巴，大拇指按进他柔软的脸颊，与他手上的力道相反，他低头吻住Timothy嘴唇的时候轻得像一片的羽毛拂过。

回美国的飞机上，两人坐在一起，万里高空，在衣服的掩盖下，Chris一直握着Timothy的手。Timothy想要开他的玩笑，说他们并不是下了飞机就会分手，可是那句玩笑一直卡在嘴边，说不出口。  
下了飞机，Ariel来接Timothy，她亲热地拥抱了两个男人，Chris和他告别后，Ariel挽着男友的手上了家里的汽车。一上车，她就迫不及待地说：“我和Noble谈了，新一季我也会参与进King Aurthur。”  
Timothy本来正在系安全带，这时候半扭过身子僵住了：“什么？”  
“联合编剧，我们讨论了新一季的方向，他觉得我的想法很棒，所以他打算让我写一部分内容。”  
Timothy没说话，转过身把安全带扣上。  
Ariel敏锐地感觉到了，她一边启动车子，一边微笑地瞥向他：“你不高兴。”  
“不，不，怎么会……你们有什么思路？”  
“关于Aurthur的复活，还有Guinevere，亚瑟王著名的王后，我们觉得是时候给Aurthur加上爱情线了。”  
Timothy干笑了两声：“我还以为你告诉过我大家都喜欢Aurhur和Merlin在一起，管他们叫Merthur还是什么的。”  
Ariel笑了，她转向Timothy：“但那毕竟不是真的，他们只是最好的朋友，你说呢，亲爱的？”

 

但是新一季并没有很快开拍，Chris的爆红让他分身无暇，广告、代言、各类活动，好莱坞也向他伸出橄榄枝，他开始在卖座的系列电影里担任重要角色，一时间到处都是他的名字。  
Timothy有时候一两个月才能见到他一次，他们大部分时候通过手机联系，但Chris太忙了，Timothy早上发他的信息，他也许半夜回到酒店才会回。  
两个人参演的电影终于迎来了上映，借着宣传期才又有时间见面。Chris的头发长了一点，向后梳起来，他比从前强壮了，Timothy几乎有点记不起那个年少的亚瑟王。这部电影聚集了大量明星，每次宣传都一群人呼啦啦，Timothy作为第一主演，访谈、上节目都不会和Chris一个组，只有在走红毯和大合照的时候才能见到。即便这样两人也被人群一前一后地隔得老远，这时候Chris终于可以发挥他的幻影移形技能，每次都神不知鬼不觉地移动到Timothy身边。Timothy一边接受采访一边和其他人寒暄，但他全身的细胞都用来感知Chris他的余光瞟见Chris在人群涌动里看着他，心里就快乐的冒泡，对记者的态度都好了许多。  
“所以你和Chris第二次在同一部作品里，那你们私下关系如何呢？”  
“这跟你没关系。”Timothy说完，好脾气地奉上微笑。  
两人在会场的洗手间里碰面，Timothy刚想说话，Chris用手指抵住嘴唇，摇摇头，这里到处都是摄像头，谁知道洗手间里是不是安全。Timothy被他的谨慎逗乐了，他斜靠在洗手台上，抱起手臂：“大明星，你变胆小了。”  
Chris绕着隔间走了一圈，才站定，他望着Timothy微笑：“结束了一起去喝一杯。”  
“去哪？”  
Chris没说话，他走近Timothy，把一张房卡塞进他的西装口袋，接着拉开门走了出去。Timothy翻了个白眼，又忍不住笑起来。

秋天，Chris回归了剧场，开始巡回演出，他正当红，真的到了一票难求的地步。Timothy听说有的粉丝跟着他满世界飞，Timothy有时候想，这可真奇怪，粉丝可以无畏地去爱他，随时都可以见到他，但真正亲密的爱人却不能。  
Chris忙到短信都很少了，Timothy从时刻握着手机，到偶尔拿出手机瞧瞧，直到后来手机就被他随手扔在沙发上，他听音乐、逛书店、上节目，陪Ariel处理她的投资遗留问题，照顾Allen。  
偶尔他在电视上看到Chris，他剪短了头发，恢复了原本来的发色，微卷的短毛贴着头皮，Timothy会看着他，一直到新闻结束。  
Timothy不知道他们是否还维系着某种关系，薛定谔的猫，只要你不把箱子打开。Chris也并不是完全没有和他联系，有些时候他会收到他的短信，很长很长拉拉杂杂说着关于他的一切，有时候短信很短，短到只有一个名字——Tim。  
他还曾经给他打过电话，Timothy正和Ariel在一起，接到电话，他找了个理由跑出去，他握着话筒，Chris的声音从听筒里传来，他的嘴一定离话筒太近，能听到他呼吸和低沉的喉音。  
“我想你。”  
Timothy想要微笑，眼圈已经红了，他把话筒拿开，平息了一下，才重新说话：“你这个小混蛋。”  
Chris低低地笑，笑得Timothy闭上眼睛，就好像他们抱在一起，他能感受到他胸膛的共鸣。  
“等我。”Chris在挂断前说。

 

新年前Chris回到了伦敦，在圣诞前一周迎来了闭幕场。King Aurther剧组都受到邀请，Ariel也跟着一起去，Timothy跟观众一起坐在黑暗中，看着Chris在舞台上表演。舞台上的Chris是完全陌生的，他的骨骼血肉都融化重铸成一个全新的人，他咆哮、哭嚎、颤抖，他跌倒、奔跑、跳跃，他释放的力量让Timothy感到胸腔里奔涌的潮水，他屏住呼吸，全程无言，背脊没有一寸靠上椅背，直到灯光亮起来，他才察觉到肌肉紧绷太久后的酸麻。  
他们在后台等待他，Noble率先拥抱了Chris，他们依次祝贺他，Chris看起来很累，但眼睛里闪烁着亮光，兴奋极了。他最后才走到Timothy身边，他们紧紧拥抱在一起，Timothy莫名地想哭。  
粉丝签名结束后，朋友们一起去附近的酒吧庆祝。Chirs坐在Timothy和Ariel一桌，三人聊演出，聊新闻，聊新一季的King Aurthur。  
“Guinevere的人选Noble已经在物色了，她是新一季甚至两季最重要的故事线，Noble和我一直在讨论剧情。”Ariel兴奋地说。  
Chris认真地听着，时不时提出意见。  
Timothy则一直在唱反调，他插科打诨地说起Merthur这个CP：“女孩们不会喜欢一个第三者。”  
Ariel 坚持说：“Guinevere不是第三者，她不会破坏Aurthur和Merlin的关系，她只会丰满他们的关系，她会让他们面对更多的选择和问题，然后他俩都会成长。”  
Chris没有参与这对情侣之间的争执，他站起来：“我去抽支烟。”

 

Chris在吸烟室抽烟，过了一会儿Timothy走进来，Chris见他来了，就把烟掐灭了。Timothy走过去，两人站着，一时无言，还是Timothy先笑起来，逗他：“要不要查查这里有没有摄像头。”  
Chris低头笑，他把双手插进口袋，疲惫地靠在墙上。肾上腺素消失后，疲劳便肉眼可见地压在他肩膀上，排满的日程，时刻要打起精神来应对媒体和粉丝，经纪人安排的各种聚会，他需要参与的规划，还要保持高度的训练来让舞台上的自己保持最佳状态，Chris伸手搓搓脸。  
“你还好吧？”Timothy上前一步，紧闭的门带来一丝虚假的安全感，他的手停留在Chris手肘上，轻轻抚摩。  
Chris把手从裤子口袋里抽出，垂在身侧，他抬起头，他的五官陷入了阴影中，让Timothy看不出他的表情，而那双独一无二的眼睛在昏暗的室内幽晦不明。  
“Tim，我遇到了一个人。”Chris声音低低的，有种Timothy怀念的刚睡醒的喑哑，“她很好。”  
门外传来音乐和笑语。

TBC


End file.
